Frantic Dementia
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Grupa ludzi ląduje w nieistniejącej wiosce Pleasant Valley. Czy i oni podzielą losy poprzednich ofiar? Poznajcie Kasję Lee, dziewczynę, której osoba zmieni wszystko, co miało dotychczas miejsce w Pleasant Valley. OCxHarper/OCxHucklebilly oraz OCxOC.
1. Objazd

**I. Objazd**

_Oto prognoza słonecznej i gorącej Georgii! Dzisiaj zapowiada się najgorętszy dzień w kwietniu! Prawie 35 stopni w cieniu! Przygotujcie się na..._ – Scott, wyraźnie znużony, wyłączył radio i skupił się na jeździe samochodem. Razem z czwórką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół – Kasją, Megan, Christine i Tylerem – jeździli od dwóch tygodni po małych, niemalże nieznanych miasteczkach amerykańskich. Właśnie zmierzali na Florydę, żeby na jakiś czas od tego odpocząć.

Scott był wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem o gęstych, wyraźnych czarnych brwiach, opalonej cerze i łagodnych, brązowych oczach. Widać po nim było gołym okiem, że dużo pakował, nie na tyle jednak, żeby wyglądać na jakiegoś zagorzałego kulturystę.

Siedząca przy nim na fotelu pasażera Kasja była bodajże najładniejszą i jednocześnie najbardziej tajemniczą, jaką Scott znał. Wysoka, niepozornie wyglądająca blondynka była chodzącym przykładem idealnej modelki. Była szczupła, a jej blond loki spływały jej aż do pasa. Do tego Kasja miała duże, ładne fiołkowe oczy, podkreślone dodatkowo ciemnym makijażem. Kasja miała delikatną, oliwkową opaleniznę.

Jej kuzynka, Megan była, jak to mawiał często Scott, chodzącym przeciwieństwem Kasji. Nieco niższa od niej, o kruczoczarnych włosach i pospolitych, niebieskich oczach i opalonej cerze, Megan uchodziła – i nadal będzie uchodzić – za największą jędzę i mendę w całym wszechświecie. Mając 16 lat związała się z Tylerem, o którym Scott zawsze sądził, że smalił cholewki do Kasji.

Tyler – chodzące ucieleśnienie marzeń każdej dziewczyny. Wysoki jak Scott, tak samo dobrze zbudowany jak i on, chwalił się od zawsze swoją kalifornijską opalenizną, nieco ciemniejszymi tylko od Kasji blond włosami nieustannie postawionymi na żel i fantazyjnie ułożonymi oraz elektryzującym spojrzeniem swoich lodowo-niebieskich oczu.

No i Christine. O tej Scott mógłby książkę napisać. Christine była najlepszą przyjaciółką Kasji już od czasów przedszkolnych, i nigdy się nie rozstały, nawet na wakacje czy ferie zimowe. Christine była najniższa ze wszystkich dziewczyn, i jednocześnie najdrobniejsza. Miała bladą cerę, duże, ciemne oczy i proste jak druty brązowe włosy. Miała ciemny makijaż tak jak i Kasja, ale nie tak mocny jak jej blondwłosa przyjaciółka.

Scott niechętnie zatrzymał się na środku autostrady. Tu się kończyła ich droga; dalej był już tylko piach i nie wykończona droga.

- Jasna cholera... – zaklął Scott. Kasja, dotychczas pogrążona we własnych myślach, oderwała się od nich i również zaklęła po cichu.

- Cholera...i co teraz robimy? – spytała się chłopaka Kasja. Scott podrapał się po głowie, usilnie nad czymś myśląc. Nagle, ku swojemu zadowoleniu, dostrzegł tabliczkę ze znakiem objazdu.

- Pojedziemy naokoło. – powiedział, po czym wskazał na znak. Kasja podążyła wzrokiem za jego dłonią.

- Nie jestem pewna, Scott. – odezwała się nagle Christine, dotychczas siedząca cicho z prawej strony samochodu, obok Megan, która siedziała pomiędzy nią a Tylerem. – Objazdy prawie zawsze kończą się tragedią. Nie oglądasz filmów?

- Christine, ale my nie gramy w filmie. – odparła Kasja, śmiejąc się do rozpuku razem ze Scottem. – Scott, jedź. Musimy dojechać do jakiegoś hotelu czy motelu przed zmierzchem, bo inaczej padniesz nam za kierownicą. A wypadku nie chcemy powodować.

Scott posłusznie ruszył, i już po chwili skręcali w drogę objazdową. Okazała się ona pełna wybojów i wertepów, ale Scott tak dobrze prowadził, że jego przyjaciele ledwie co owe wyboje czuli.

- Scott, włącz z powrotem radio. – wyjęczała nagle Megan. – Nudzę się jak jasna cholera.

Scott tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi.

- To zapodaj sobie muzę z iPoda. Nie będę marnował benzyny na twoje widzimisie. – odparował jej w końcu Scott. Kasja odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła się, gdy Megan nie widziała, obruszona na cały świat.

Wieczorem dojechali do małego, z pozoru opuszczonego miasteczka. Megan non stop jęczała i narzekała, że trafili do jakiejś wioski duchów. Dopiero cięta riposta Kasji ją przymknęła.

- Megan, stul dziób, bo ci go obetnę. – warknęła Kasja. Megan rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale posłusznie zamknęła się. Scott właśnie przejeżdżał obok miejscowego kościółka. Kasja mogłaby przysiąc, że już gdzieś go widziała, ale w ciemnościach nie widziała szczegółów, nie mogła więc być tego na sto procent pewna.

W końcu zajechali na plac główny. Tam doznali ogromnego zaskoczenia. Znikąd pojawił się cały tłum rozradowanych ludzi. Scott aż zaklął, hamując gwałtownie, żeby nikogo nie przejechać.

- Witamy w Pleasant Valley! – zagrzmiał nagle tubalny głos jednego z ludzi. Scott, Kasja, Megan, Christine i Tyler odwrócili się jak na zawołanie. Tuż przy ich samochodzie stał mężczyzna średniego wzrostu z siwymi, niemalże białymi włosami i głębokimi zakolami. Na jego lewym oku znajdowała się opaska w kolorach flagi amerykańskiej, pod którą musiał kryć się ubytek. Kasja domyśliła się tego po rozległej bliźnie, jaką mężczyzna miał na twarzy, a która ciągnęła się pionowo od nieco ponad łukiem brwiowym i ciągnęła się aż do połowy policzka.

Mimo to mężczyzna wydał im się niezwykle miły. Podszedł on do nich od strony pasażera i powiedział:

- Jestem burmistrz Buckman. – jego wzrok nagle spoczął na Kasji i Buckman się uśmiechnął szeroko. – A kimże jest ta młoda i zniewalająca piękność? – Kasja mimowolnie odwzajemniła uśmiech. Uwielbiała, gdy ktoś o niej mówił jako o piękności, a nie o jej kuzynce, wrednej, zimnej i puszczalskiej Megan.

- Jestem Kasja Lee, proszę pana. – odpowiedziała grzecznie Kasja w swoim południowym akcencie. Buckman zrobił na nią duże oczy – a raczej oko.

- Panienka z Południa?

- Tak jest, _sir_. – odparła Kasja, na co Buckman klasnął z radością w dłonie.

- Fantastycznie! A twoi przyjaciele to...? – Kasja momentalnie się zreflektowała, i zaczęła wszystkich przedstawiać.

- To jest Scott Andrews, Tyler Whitemore, Megan Anders i Christine Davis. – Buckman nagle ponownie się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał się na Christine.

- Davis? Czy istnieje szansa, że jesteś potomkinią naszego prezydenta? – Christine przytaknęła z bladym uśmiechem.

- Zgadza się, sir. – odparła Christine zgodnie z prawdą. – A Kasja z kolei jest potomkinią dowódcy południowców. – Buckman wyglądał, jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej.

- A skąd pochodzicie? – dopytywał się Buckman. Megan syknęła, zdenerwowana, ale Buckman totalnie ją zignorował.

- Ja z Georgii, a Christine z Alabamy. – odpowiedziała Kasja. Wysiadali już z samochodu, i Kasja, Scott i Christine stali już obok Buckmana, podczas gdy Megan i Tyler jeszcze się guzdrali.

Nagle z tłumu wyszła niska, drobna starsza kobieta z towarzyszącym jej wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem, góra dwudziestodwuletnim.

- Witamy! – powiedziała kobieta ciepłym, matczynym głosem. – Jestem Granny Boone, a to jest Harper Alexander. – tu Granny wskazała na owego wysokiego chłopaka, który po jej słowach uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i spojrzał się na Kasję.

- Miło mi poznać swoją rodaczkę. – powiedział Harper, ujmując dłoń Kasji i delikatnie ją całując. Dziewczyna momentalnie poczuła, jak policzki robią jej się gorące, i Kasja była szczęśliwa, że już zmierzchało, a jej długie włosy okrywały jej policzki.

- Mi również jest niezmiernie miło cię poznać. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z zasadami południowców Kasja powodując, że Harper uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Szalenie miło mi jest wiedzieć, że istnieją jeszcze miasteczka, gdzie przestrzega się tak doskonale wspaniałych zasad Południa.

- Kasja, lepiej jedźmy dalej. – szepnął jej nagle na ucho Scott, wyraźnie się już niecierpliwiąc. Kasja zdzieliła go dyskretnie łokciem w bok.

- Milcz, Scott. Zostaniemy tu, o ile nas tu zechcą. – zanim jednak Kasja zdołała się kogokolwiek o to spytać, z odpowiedzią pospieszyła jej Granny Boone.

- Proszę, weźcie swoje bagaże i chodźcie za mną! – powiedziała wesołym głosem Granny. – Mój dom od lat służy przejezdnym jako noclegownia. Śmiało, proszę. – zachęcała Granny. Kasja i pozostali nie mieli specjalnego wyboru, i ruszyli za kobietą i gromadą miejscowych.

- Kochana panno Lee...nawet panienka sobie nie wyobraża, jaki to zaszczyt gościć tu tak piękną i niezwykłą osobę. – powiedział cicho do Kasji Harper, gdy szli pośród uradowanych z ich przybycia mieszkańców Pleasant Valley.

Kasja uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, gdy to usłyszało.

- Dziękuję ci za tak wspaniały komplement, panie...

- Proszę, mów mi po imieniu. – poprosił ją natychmiastowo Harper.

- Zgoda. – odpowiedziała mu Kasja, posyłając chłopakowi swój niezawodny, anielski uśmiech. – Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że i ty zaczniesz odnosić się do mnie po imieniu.

- Umowa stoi...Kasjo. – tym razem do Harper uśmiechnął się, odsyłając Kasję niemalże do bram wrót niebiańskich. Sielankę tą przerwało jednak głośne chrząknięcie kogoś tuż za nimi.

- Jak pragnę zdrowia, zaraz się chyba porzygam. – powiedziała z udawanym zdegustowaniem Megan, przepychając się akurat pomiędzy Harperem a Kasją, i ruszając za Granny Boone prosto do jednego z gotowych już pokoi.

Harper spojrzał się na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę mocno zdumiony, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Kasję.

- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? – spytał się zaniepokojonym głosem Harper, prowadząc Kasję przez dziedziniec przed domem Granny Boone do środka domu, gdzie zaczął prowadzić ją schodami na górę, do jednego z pokoi.

Kasja gorzko się zaśmiała, gdy to usłyszała.

- Może i tak to wygląda, ale tak nie jest. Megan jest po prostu szalenie zazdrosna, gdy chodzi o moje awanse u mężczyzn. – Harper nagle przystanął, i spojrzał się intensywnie na Kasję.

- Kasjo...jesteś pierwszą osobą, jaka do nas przyjechała, a jaka posiada tak niezwykle szeroki i bogaty zasób słów. Zaskakujesz mnie na każdym kroku.

- No cóż... – zaczęła Kasja, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. – nie od parady jestem mózgiem operacyjnym pośród moich znajomych. Znam najwięcej języków obcych z nich wszystkich, nie opuściłam nigdy Południa Stanów z racji sentymentalnych, a teraz jako jedyna z nich potrafię docenić to, co dla nas robicie.

- Miło mi to słyszeć. – rozległ się nagle tuż za nimi głos burmistrza Buckmana. Kasja odwróciła się tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jego uśmiechniętą twarz centymetry od swojej. – Panna Lee jest tutaj niezwykle mile widziana. Panna Davis, którą zdołałem już poznać lepiej, również jest wspaniałą, młodą osobą. Harper, dopilnuj, aby im obu nie brakowało dosłownie niczego.

- Tak jest, sir. – zasalutował Harper. Buckman uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Dobrze. Panno Lee...

- Proszę, mówcie do mnie Kasja. – powiedziała natychmiast dziewczyna, rzucając Buckmanowi miły uśmiech.

- Jak sobie tylko życzysz. – odpowiedział jej Buckman. – Kasjo...twój pokój znajduje się, jak już zapewne się mogłaś domyślić, na końcu tego korytarza. Granny Boone zachowuje ten pokój dla specjalnych gości. Twoja przyjaciółka, Christine Davis, również będzie tam mieszkała.

- Och, dziękuję. – odetchnęła z ulgą Kasja, podążając za Buckmanem i Harperem do swojego pokoju. – Już się bałam, że z racji tego, że Megan jest moją kuzynką drugiego stopnia, to ją wwalicie do pokoju ze mną.

- Ta ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z Północy jest twoją kuzynką?! – zdumiał się Buckman, a Harper jakby się cały nastroszył. Kasja westchnęła ciężko.

- Niestety, tak. Wiem, wygląda na lafiryndę – tu z góry przepraszam za sformułowanie – i taka naprawdę jest. Cieszcie się, że jeszcze nie poznaliście jej bliżej. I z góry radzę wam, żeby się z nią nie zadawać. To naprawdę wredna jędza, kompletnie nie znająca się na manierach.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. – powiedział Buckman, otwierając przed Kasją drzwi. Po chwili oczom dziewczyny ukazał się istny pokój marzeń; duży, przestronny, z doskonale zachowanymi zabytkowymi meblami. Dwa duże, szerokie okna dawały osobie tu mieszkającej doskonały widok na główny plac wioski.

Kasja nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego westchnienia i uśmiechu, gdy weszła do środka.

- Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję. – powiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się do swoich dobroczyńców i posyłając im obu po szczerym uśmiechu.

- Nie ma za co, Kasjo. – odpowiedział jej Harper, układając jej bagaże tuż przy drzwiach jej pokoju. – Za chwilę przyślemy tu na górę Christine, żebyś się nie nudziła. A jutro rano poznacie pozostałych mieszkańców Pleasant Valley.

- Nie mogę się już doczekać. – odparła szczerym tonem głosu Kasja. Harper i Buckman zostawili ją w końcu samą, tak że Kasja mogła na spokojnie przemyśleć sobie to, co właśnie się wydarzyło, i pomyśleć o tym, co też jeszcze może jutro się wydarzyć.


	2. Ratuj kicię!

**II. Ratuj kicię!**

Kasja i Christine przegadały całą noc, rozmawiając o Harperze, burmistrzu Buckmanie, Granny Boone oraz innych osobach, na jakie przelotnie natknęły się po przyjeździe do Pleasant Valley. Kasja słusznie stwierdziła, że Harper z całej tej paczki wydawał się być „najnormalniejszy". Zarówno Kasja, jak i Christine szalały za typowo południowym akcentem, dlatego też obie zadurzyły się wręcz w akcencie Harpera, który idealnie pasował do ich standardów.

Dziewczyny wolały jednak nie myśleć o tym, co będzie jutro, gdy Megan, Tyler i Scott zapoznają się z resztą wioski. Kasja doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Megan, urodzona co prawda na Południu, była jednak po prostu kolejną idiotką, która uległa „urokowi" północnych stanów Ameryki. Megan przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku mając dziewięć lat, i od tamtej pory zaczęła się zmieniać na jędzę, którą pozostała do dnia dzisiejszego.

Kasja obawiała się, że wredna natura Megan sprawi, że sielankowe życie tych przemiłych ludzi zmieni się w istną gehennę. Megan była niesamowicie nietolerancyjna, niedojrzała, i uwielbiała się popisywać przed wszystkimi swoją urodą.

Nad rankiem Kasja i Christine zeszły na dół domu, gdzie zostały powitane przez Granny Boone i jej trzy podopieczne: Peaches, Glendorę i Hester. Peaches, ścięta na chłopaka dziewczyna, miała blond włosy postawione na wszystkie strony. Glendora, jasna blondynka, była najwyższa z nich trzech. Była kuzynką Hester, mającej jasnobrązowe włosy z blond refleksami. Wszystkie trzy miały jasnoniebieskie oczy. Peaches miała lekko bladą cerę, podczas gdy Hester i Glendora posiadały śniadą karnację.

Z całej tej ferajny tylko Peaches wydała się Kasji dziwna. Dziewczyna nie miała jednak okazji bliżej jej poznać, bowiem niedługo po tym, jak Kasja zeszła na dół i zapoznała się z trzema dziewczynami, do Granny Boone przyszedł Harper. Widząc Peaches siedzącą blisko Kasji, zdenerwował się i niemalże warknął gardłowo sprawiając, że dziewczyna uciekła z popłochu.

Kasję niesamowicie to zdziwiło i zaniepokoiło. Czyżby Peaches była jakąś niebezpieczną maniaczką? Czy to dlatego Harper chciał ją przed nią ochronić?

- Kasjo...pozwolisz, że oprowadzę cię po okolicy? – zaoferował się Harper, gdy Kasja skończyła już śniadanie. Dziewczyna zerknęła na Christine, która z uśmiechem przytaknęła jej, żeby szła.

- Oczywiście. Z przyjemnością. – odpowiedziała Kasja. Harper momentalnie wstał od stołu, i pomógł Kasji wstać. W chwilę potem szli już alejkami po miasteczku, a Harper pokazywał jej wszystkie atrakcje Pleasant Valley.

Wtem, gdy właśnie mijali „studnię życzeń", nagle o mało co nie stratował ich młodo wyglądający chłopak, ubrany w białą, luźną koszulę i spodnie ogrodniczki. Biegł boso, i usilnie gonił małego kota, który sukcesywnie przed nim uciekał.

- Hej, chodź tu, kotku! – zakrzyknął chłopak, całkiem przypadkowo wpadając na Kasję i przewracając się z nią na ziemię. – Och matko kochana, przepraszam najmocniej panienkę! – zawołał chłopak, cały się spinając. – Nie chciałem panienki przewrócić, naprawdę!

- Hucklebilly, po prostu przeproś i idź stąd. – warknął Harper, rzucając groźne spojrzenie chłopakowi.

- Harper, spokojnie, nic się nie stało. – powiedziała Kasja, chcąc wstać o własnych siłach, ale Hucklebilly rzucił się jej do pomocy pierwszy. – Dzięki. – dodała Kasja, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do chłopaka. – Ty jesteś...Hucklebilly, jak mniemam?

- Tak jest, panienko. – odpowiedział Hucklebilly, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

- Proszę, mów do mnie Kasja. – poprosiła dziewczyna. Nagle Hucklebilly strzelił się mocno w głowę otwartą dłonią.

- Jasny gwint! Najmocniej cię przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć. Kicia non stop mi ucieka, i muszę ją złapać. – po tych słowach Hucklebilly pobiegł najszybciej jak tylko mógł, ścigając małą, czarną kociczkę. Kasja przyglądała się temu zaabsorbowana, dopóki nie podszedł do niej Harper i nie ujął delikatnie jej dłoni.

- Kasjo...chodźmy już. – powiedział do niej łagodnym głosem Harper, nachylając się nad nią nieznacznie. – Hucklebilly woli zajmować się kotami w samotności. – Kasja jednak nie ruszyła się. Wręcz przeciwnie; dwuznaczność tego zdania przyprawiła ją o gęsią skórkę.

- Harper, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc „zajmować się kotami"? – spytała się Kasja. Harper uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem.

- Och, nic takiego. Hucklebilly ich po prostu nie lubi. – oczy Kasji zrobiły się duże, gdy to usłyszała.

- Żartujesz sobie?! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, a Harper nagle zgubił swój słynny uśmiech. – Jego koniecznie trzeba powstrzymać! – po czym Kasja pobiegła za Hucklebillym, nie odwracając się do Harpera, który pozostał przy studni życzeń, przyglądając się zdumionym wzrokiem oddalającej się Kasji.

Christine siedziała niepewnie pomiędzy Hester a Glendorą, które co chwila zerkały na siebie, wyraźnie rozbawione. Nagle rozległy się jakieś hałasy na zewnątrz i do środka weszło sześć osób; jedna dziewczyna i pięciu chłopaków. Wszyscy wyglądali na mocno zagubionych, i rozglądali się na wszystkie strony. Christine wykorzystała to i przyjrzała się im uważnie, zanim ci nie dostrzegli jej obecności.

Dziewczyna, jaka przybyła, była raczej niewysoka i drobna. Ubrana była skromnie, ale gustownie. Miała sięgające za ramiona proste, jasnobrązowe włosy i jasnoniebieskie oczy, a także bardzo bladą cerę.

Chłopak, który obok niej szedł, musiał być jej chłopakiem. Był od niej wyższy o jakąś głowę i miał jasne blond włosy i podobne w odcieniu do dziewczyny niebieskie oczy. Był dobrze zbudowany i miał typową, kalifornijską opaleniznę, podobnie jak i dwóch innych chłopaków, którzy weszli do środka zaraz po nim.

Ci dwaj wyglądali jak bracia. Obaj mieli lekko opaloną cerę, ciemne, niemalże czarne oczy i brązowe włosy. Wyższy z nich miał na oko góra dwadzieścia lat, ten niższy – nie więcej niż siedemnaście. Obaj byli ubrani cali na czarno, i widać po nich było gołym okiem, że słuchają ciężkiego rocka i metalu.

Ostatnich dwóch nowo przybyłych różniło się od siebie kompletnie. Pierwszy, o wiele wyższy od tego drugiego, był dobrze zbudowany, miał ciemne blond włosy i łagodne, niebieskie oczy, oraz typową grecką urodę – wyraźne, nieco ostre rysy twarzy, przejawiające w sobie jednej arystokratyczne korzenie. Ten drugi z kolei był średniego wzrostu, według Christine był wzrostu Kasji lub minimalnie od niej wyższy, i miał czarne włosy i oczy, a także bladą cerę. Na sto procent był Azjatą.

Gdy ta szóstka weszła do środka, Granny Boone powitała ich z aż za bardzo widoczną nadgorliwością.

- Witam nowych członków naszego festiwalu! – zapiała Granny, skacząc wokół dziewczyny jak młody konik polny, i oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron. – No, no, no...panienka, jak mniemam, z północy kraju?

- Niezupełnie. – powiedziała cichym głosem dziewczyna, upewniając Christine co do jej teorii, że dziewczyna jest szalenie nieśmiała. – Urodziłam się w Kalifornii, ale moja mama jest Meksykanką. – Christine z niepokojem stwierdziła, że łagodny wzrok Granny na chwilę się wyostrzył, gdy ta spojrzała się najpierw na dziewczynę, zanim nie zwróciła swojego wzroku na resztę.

- Jak macie na imiona? – spytała się Granny.

- Ja nazywam się Embry Donovan – powiedział średnio dobrze zbudowany blondyn, obejmując dziewczynę w pasie. – A to jest moja dziewczyna, Michelle Benz.

- My jesteśmy braćmi. – odezwał się jeden z ciemnookich szatynów, wyższy. – Ja jestem Patrick Sheen, a to mój brat Matthew. Przyjechaliśmy tu z przyjacielem, Hirokim Okazawą. – tu chłopak wskazał na owego niskiego Azjatę, i wzrok Granny znów się chwilowo wyostrzył.

- A ty, młodzieńcze? Jak tobie na imię? – zagruchała miło Granny do najwyższego z nich ciemnego blondyna.

- Brendon. Brendon Sandler. – odpowiedział chłopak nieco niemiłym tonem głosu. Christine, obserwując go, doszła do nieco śmiesznego wniosku, że chłopak pasowałby jak ulał do Megan – oboje wydawali się być wredni i nieprzystępni. Co ciekawsza jednak, pod względem aparycji pasował jednak do Kasji.

Potem jednak do Christine doszła jeszcze inna wiadomość, o wiele gorsza od poprzedniej.

Wszyscy byli tu niejako więźniami. Christine była pewna, że ci południowi wieśniacy nie wypuszczą ich tak łatwo ze swojego festiwalu, z jakiegokolwiek powodu nie byłby on zorganizowany.

Christine marzyła teraz jak nigdy wcześniej, żeby była tu obok niej jej odważna, rozmowna i towarzyska Kasja, która uratowałaby całą tą sytuację, i znalazła jakieś wyjście z sytuacji. Zawsze przecież takowe znajdowała...była zbyt mądra, żeby nie być w stanie tego uczynić.

- Hucklebilly? Hucklebilly, gdzie jesteś? – wołała Kasja, przeszukując pobliskie patio za jakimś małym domkiem, w którym obecnie nikogo nie było. Dziewczyna przeszła ostrożnie wokół domu, upewniając się, że nigdzie nie ma chłopaka. Właśnie miała pójść w stronę domu naprzeciw, gdy nagle z krzaków wyleciał przerażony do reszty kot – ten sam, którego ścigał wcześniej Hucklebilly – i skoczył prosto na dziewczynę, która z wrzaskiem poleciała do tyłu, i upadła na ziemię. Kot w tym czasie uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Kasja z kolei poczuła, jak wszystko powoli zaczyna ją boleć od upadku.

- No nie! – warknęła dziewczyna, usiłując wstać, ale ból tylko się nasilił. – Jasna cholera! Jak ja niekiedy nienawidzę kotów!

- Mi to mówisz. – rozległ się nagle nad nią delikatny, niemalże chłopięcy głos. Kasja spojrzała się do góry i zobaczyła stojącego nad sobą Hucklebilly'ego, który uśmiechał się do niej łagodnie. – Pomóc ci? – chłopak, nadal się uśmiechając, wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Kasja ujęła ją niepewnie, a Hucklebilly pociągnął ją do góry, stawiając ją na nogi. Kasja jednak, żeby nie upaść, musiała się podtrzymać jego ramienia.

- Dzięki. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, będąc niezdolną do tego, żeby się na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie ma za co. – ku zdziwieniu Kasji, jego głos nie brzmiał już tak dziecinnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, był to miękki i bardzo męski tenor. Kasja podniosła wzrok z niedowierzaniem.

- Modulujesz swój głos?! – niemalże pisnęła dziewczyna, a z ust Hucklebilly'ego momentalnie zrzedł uśmiech.

- Proszę, nie mów o tym swoim przyjaciołom. – powiedział chłopak, nadal swoim tenorem, który przyprawił Kasję poniekąd o lekki zawrót głowy. – Tutaj, w Pleasant Valley, robię za czołowego wiecznego chłopca. Jak się dowiedzą, że nie jestem jednak taki słodki, to Granny mnie chyba zatłucze.

- Spokojnie, nic jej nie powiem...hej, dlaczego chciałeś skrzywdzić tego biednego kotka? – Kasja spojrzała się na niego chłodno.

- Ja...och, to głupie. – Hucklebilly zwiesił nisko głowę, patrząc się w ziemię. – Granny mówi, że to moje główne zajęcie tutaj, i że mam się tym zajmować. Zacząłem łapać i zabijać kotki, jak miałem siedem lat, i od tamtej pory to jest moja profesja. – Kasja nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak miła i ciepła osoba jak Granny Boone mogła kazać komuś tak niewinnie wyglądającemu jak Hucklebilly robić coś takiego.

- Ale to jest okropne! – wybuchła Kasja. – Hucklebilly, tak nie może dalej być! Jesteś jeszcze młody, i nie powinieneś...a właśnie; ile masz lat, Hucklebilly?

- Osiemnaście. – odpowiedział jej zgodnie z prawdą Hucklebilly, nadal spoglądając w dół. Kasja lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- No to jesteśmy rówieśnikami. – chłopak w końcu spojrzał się na nią, i gdy tylko zobaczył, że Kasja się uśmiecha, odwzajemnił jej uśmiech swoim. – Hej, Hucklebilly, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wrócili do domu Granny? Zapoznałabym cię z moją przyjaciółką, Christine. Tak jak ja jest z południa Stanów.

- Jasne. – rozpromienił się Hucklebilly, niemalże podskakując w miejscu. Nagle przestał, i spojrzał się z przerażeniem w coś za Kasją. – Musimy stąd iść. Natychmiast. – Hucklebilly złapał Kasję za rękę, i zaczął ją ciągnąć w swoją stronę. Kasja jednak się tak łatwo nie poddała.

- Ale...co się dzieje? – dociekała Kasja, uparcie stojąc w miejscu.

- Potem ci wyjaśnię. Teraz musimy stąd iść!

- Czemu, Hucklebilly? – rozległ się nagle tuż za Kasją głęboki, żeński głos, który właścicielka tylko dodatkowo przeciągała, nadając mu jeszcze większej seksapilu. – Panienka Kasja, jak widzę, chyba chce mnie poznać.

Kasja zamarła. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszała taki głos. Nawet Megan nie była w stanie tak przeciągać sylab. Ta kobieta, która była za nią, musiała być jednocześnie miejscową seksbombą, ale i też musiała robić tutaj za coś w rodzaju „czarnej wdowy".

Kasja odwróciła się powoli, żeby stanąć oko w oko ze swoim największym koszmarem.


	3. Milk Maiden

**III. Milk Maiden**

Tuż przed nią stała wyższa od niej, czarnowłosa kobieta. Miała jasnoniebieskie oczy i bladą cerę. Była ubrana całkowicie inaczej niż Kasja; podczas gdy ona miała na sobie delikatną, dziewczęcą sukienkę w kwiatowe motywy, ta była ubrana niczym zawodowa kurtyzana z domu uciech. Kobieta była ubrana w krótką, sięgającą jej tuż za biodra różowo-białą sukienkę, odsłaniającą praktycznie wszystko. W jednej ręce trzymała pękaty dzban z mlekiem.

Na jej widok Kasja odruchowo cofnęła się, napotykając na swojej drodze tors Hucklebilly'ego, który, kierowany instynktem, ujął dłońmi jej ramiona, przytrzymując ją mocno przy sobie.

- Milk, odejdź stąd. – powiedział przerażonym głosem Hucklebilly, przysuwając Kasję jeszcze bliżej siebie. Kobieta nazwana Milk uśmiechnęła się podle do niego.

- Nie sądzę, Hucklebilly. Znasz chyba reguły, co, chłoptasiu? – jej głos do tego stopnia przerażał Kasję, że dziewczyna kompletnie zaniemówiła. Czuła, że jest w potrzasku.

- To nie są żarty, Milk. Zostaw ją w spokoju. – Hucklebilly przejął inicjatywę i odsunął Kasję za siebie, zasłaniając ją sobą. Był zdesperowany, żeby bronić dziewczyny. Kasja nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to robił, ale domyśliła się, że ta cała Milk musiała być jakąś naprawdę wielką zdzirą, milion razy gorszą od Megan – o ile to w ogóle mogło być możliwe.

I wtedy Kasję uderzyło dzikie podobieństwo tej całej Milk do jej kuzynki, Megan. Obie miały kruczoczarne włosy, niebieskie oczy i niezwykle podobne rysy twarzy. Jedyne, co je tak naprawdę różniło, to koloryt skóry; Milk miała mleczną skórę, idealnie pasującą do jej imienia, podczas gdy Megan lubowała się w solarium, i miała karmelową cerę.

Milk i Megan wyglądały praktycznie jak siostry. Kasja odróżniała je tylko po fakcie, że jedna była starsza – była to Milk – a druga, młodsza, była przynajmniej w pełni znana Kasji.

- Milk, idź mi stąd, albo zawołam Harpera. – zagroził Hucklebilly. Milk się zaśmiała, po czym ruszyła w ich stronę. Hucklebilly cofnął się z Kasją za sobą o podobną odległość.

- Uwaga, bo to zrobisz. – syknęła Milk, robiąc kolejne kroki w ich stronę. – Nienawidzisz Harpera, i nigdy nie poprosiłbyś go o pomoc. Mam ja rację, czy nie?

- Masz. – rozległ się nagle głos Harpera. Kasja odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła, jak chłopak stoi przy furtce prowadzącej na ulicę. Miał zaciśnięte pięści, a w jego oczach można było znaleźć istną furię i gniew. – A teraz odejdź od nich i zostaw ich w spokoju, jeśli chcesz żyć, Milk. – Milk stała jeszcze przez chwilę, mordując swoim spojrzeniem to Harpera, to Hucklebilly'ego, to Kasję, aż w końcu nie odwróciła się na pięcie i nie odeszła w siną dal. Dopiero jednak gdy zniknęła w gęstwinie lasu, Kasja odetchnęła z ulgą, i ujęła ramię Hucklebilly'ego dla podpory. Dziewczyna czuła bowiem, że jej nogi zaczynają jej odmawiać posłuszeństwa.

- Dzięki. Wam obu. – powiedziała słabym głosem dziewczyna, gdy Harper podszedł do nich. Chłopak spojrzał się uważnie na Hucklebilly'ego, po czym powiedział:

- Niezła robota, Billy. Nawet jak na ciebie. – Hucklebilly uśmiechnął się do niego oschle.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, „panie idealny". – zaintonował Hucklebilly. Kasja spojrzała się na nich zdumiona.

- Matko kochana, wy się naprawdę nie znosicie. – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego, parsknęła cicho śmiechem. – Ale i tak lubię was obu. Jest w was coś, czego po prostu nie da się przeoczyć, i co sprawia, że chcę was lepiej poznać i zaprzyjaźnić się z wami.

- Ze mną też? – Hucklebilly zamrugał oczami, nie dowierzając dziewczynie. Kasja zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

- No a o czym ja mówię, co? Jasne, że tak! A teraz chodźmy, nie pozwólmy Granny długo na nas czekać. – Harper z nieukrywaną radością poprowadził Kasję ku głównej drodze. Ta jednak nie puszczała przedramienia Hucklebilly'ego, trzymając się chłopaka niczym swojego przewodnika.

- Kim ona w ogóle jest? Ta cała Milk? – spytała się nagle Kasja, gdy już byli blisko zajadu Granny. I Harper, i Hucklebilly dziwnie spięli się na wspomnienie o mrocznej kobiecie.

- Nazywa się Milk Maiden. To nasza „czołowa atrakcja dla mężczyzn". Wysoka, seksowna, powabna, nieokiełznana...gotowa na wszystko. Obaj jej nienawidzimy jeszcze bardziej, niż siebie nawzajem. – odparł w końcu Harper, a Hucklebilly przytaknął mu skinieniem głowy.

- No a...do czego takiego jest zdolna, że tak zawzięcie chcecie mnie chronić? – Kasja była już kompletnie zdezorientowana. Nie miała pojęcia, co tu się dzieje, i chciała już dostać jakieś wyjaśnienia.

- No cóż... – zaczął niepewnie Harper. – Do wielu rzeczy. – Kasja zmarszczyła brwi na te słowa. Harper wyraźnie coś przed nią ukrywał, podobnie jak i Hucklebilly. Teraz kolejnym zadaniem Kasji było dowiedzenie się, co takiego chcieli przed nią ukryć.

Jak Granny Boone obiecała, wieczorem w jej zajeździe odbyła się syta kolacja. Było na niej dostatecznie dużo jedzenia, żeby zapchać się do reszty. Na całe szczęście, Milk Maiden, podobnie jak i Peaches, Glendora i Hester, nie miały wstępu na tą kolację. Z miejscowych obecni na niej byli jedynie: burmistrz Buckman, Granny Boone, oraz ich trójka synów: Lester, Rufus i Hucklebilly. Według słów Granny, Harper miał dołączyć do nich już za kilka chwil.

Tak też się stało. Harper przybył dokładnie sześć minut po tym, jak Kasja, Megan, Tyler i Scott poznali Embry'ego, Michelle, Patricka, Matthew, Brendona i Hirokiego.

Jak „przepowiedziała" Christine, Brendon szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Megan, która od tamtej pory nie opuszczała jego boku. Nie podobało się to Tylerowi, który postanowił w tej sprawie jakoś zainterweniować.

- Meg...bez obrazy, ale chyba masz już chłopaka. – syknął Tyler, gdy Megan zaczęła wręcz flirtować z Brendonem. Kasja, słysząc jego słowa, wymieniła z Christine rozbawione spojrzenia, po czym obie zachichotały. Do ich cichego śmiechu dołączył się również Patrick, który w ciągu tych paru minut zdążył się niezwykle zżyć z Kasją.

- Daj jej żyć, Tyler. Dziewczyna ma prawo poznawać nowych ludzi. – rzucił Scott niedbałym tonem głosu, dokładając sobie mięsa na talerz. Kasja momentalnie przestała się śmiać, i niemalże spiorunowała chłopaka spojrzeniem.

- Odezwał się, święty jeden.

- Chyba „śnięty". – dodała nagle Christine, i dziewczyny znów zaczęły się śmiać. Tym razem jednak go ich śmiechów dołączyła sama Granny Boone.

- Dziewczynki, jesteście przecudowne. W życiu nie mieliśmy tutaj tak dobrze wychowanych, i do tego tak niezwykle uroczych dziewczyn z Południa, które nie pochodziłyby z naszego miasteczka.

- Tylko im pogratulować. – mruknęła Megan, zerkając zniesmaczona na Kasję. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w swoją ciemnowłosą, starszą kuzynkę.

- Meg, daj sobie siana. Jesteśmy w gościach, zachowuj się. – Hucklebilly, siedzący obok Kasji, uśmiechnął się lekko po jej słowach. Megan wywróciła ostentacyjnie oczami.

- Niech ci będzie. Te, Huckleberry, podaj mi piwo, z łaski swojej. – w jednej chwili cały pokój zamilkł, a Hucklebilly zerknął na Megan, jakby była co najmniej wieprzem do ubicia. Podobnie spojrzała się na dziewczynę również Granny.

- Mam na imię Hucklebilly, kobieto. – niemalże jęknął Hucklebilly. Chłopak nie znosił, gdy ktoś przekręcał jego imię, a już na pewno gdy robiła to taka lafirynda z Północy jak Megan.

- Huckleberry, podaj mi piwo z łaski swojej. – powtórzyła niedbałym tonem głosu Megan, ignorując to, co powiedział właśnie Hucklebilly.

- Mówiłem ci już, jak mam na imię, ośli mózgu. – bąknął cicho Hucklebilly. – Hucklebilly, a nie Huckleberry.

- Oj gówno różnicy, Huckleberry. – wypaliła Megan. Tyler i Scott wybuchli donośnym śmiechem.

Siedząca przy Christine Kasja przewróciła wzrokiem, wyraźnie zniesmaczona.

- Hucklebilly, cioto. – syknęła nagle Kasja. W moment przy stole zrobiło się cicho, a Granny i Buckman wymienili się spojrzeniami. Sam Hucklebilly spojrzał się na Kasję uważnie, praktycznie w ogóle nie mrugając.

Megan odwróciła się do Kasji, po czym zacmokała z dezaprobatą i odparowała jej:

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie takim tonem głosu, południowa gówniaro. – Kasja w tym momencie nie wytrzymała. Wstała z impetem, aż krzesło poleciało do tyłu. Wszyscy teraz wpatrywali się to w Kasję, która dosłownie się gotowała, to w Megan, której do tego samego brakowało niewiele.

- Odszczekaj to, zdziro. – Granny nawet nie zwróciła uwagi Kasji, że właśnie przeklęła.

Megan również wstała, jednak w jej wydaniu było to mniej imponujące.

- Nie. – powiedziała krótko Megan powodując, że Kasja zamknęła na chwile powieki, usiłując się uspokoić.

- Odszczekaj to, albo powiem coś, czego będziesz żałowała do końca swojego nędznego życia. – Megan nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła. Widać sądziła, że Kasja nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

- Wal. I tak nie mam nic do stracenia. – odpowiedziała jej Megan, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

- Och, czyżby? – warknęła rozjuszona Kasja. Nagle dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Tylera i wypaliła: – Tyler, Megan zdradza cię ze Scottem. – Megan zamarła, zszokowana. Nie spodziewała się, że jej młodsza kuzynka zna jej sekret.

A jednak znam, mendo, pomyślała z mściwą satysfakcją Kasja przyglądając się, jak Tyler zmienia się w chodzącą piwonię. Jego policzki poczerwieniały do tego stopnia, że wyglądał jak wóz strażacki. Znaczyło to tylko jedno; że zaraz Tyler wybuchnie.

- Megan, ty suko! – wrzasnął Tyler, zrywając się na równe nogi. Tyler chciał zaatakować Megan, ale w porę powstrzymał go Harper, przytrzymując go swoimi silnymi rękoma za ramiona.

- Daruj sobie, chłopie. Nie jest tego warta. – powiedział do Tyler cichym głosem Harper. Tyler szamotał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu odpuścił sobie, jak to nakazał mu wcześniej Harper.

Zgrzytając zębami, Tyler odkręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł z domu, zatrzaskując za sobą z hukiem drzwi. Kasja nie czekała długo. Wyszła za chłopakiem w kilka sekund potem, przepraszając uprzednio gospodarzy. Wyszedł za nimi również i Patrick, niepokojący się o Kasję i stan psychiczny Tylera, z którym również się zaprzyjaźnił.

Patrick zastał Kasję i Tylera niedaleko posesji Granny Boone, jak siedzieli na murku i cicho rozmawiali. Po jakimś czasie Tyler machnął na coś ręką, po czym wstał i odszedł w siną dal. Patrick wykorzystał to i dosiadł się nieśmiało do dziewczyny.

- Co z nim? – spytał się Patrick Kasji. Ta wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

- Mam nadzieję, że mu przejdzie. Przykro mi, że musiałam to powiedzieć, ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. Megan sama się o to prosiła.

- Zauważyłem to. – powiedział nieśmiało Patrick, uśmiechając się do Kasji. Dziewczyna po chwili odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech.

- Jak tu trafiliście? No wiesz...ty, twój brat i ta cała reszta? – spytała się nagle Kasja. Patrick zerknął na nią, lekko zdezorientowany.

- Był objazd. A wy? – Kasja zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- My tak samo...ale zastanawia mnie jedno; jakim cudem tak wiele osób pojechało akurat tym objazdem? I dlaczego? – Patrick już miał jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale zamarł, wpatrując się w coś za nią. – Co jest? – spytała się go dziewczyna, zaniepokojona. Miała już dosyć niemiłych niespodzianek na dzisiaj, a kolejna takowa mogła ją swobodnie doprowadzić na skraj nerwicy.

- Już się pogodzili? – Kasja zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc kompletnie słów Patricka. – I dlaczego Megan jest tak dziwnie ubrana? – Kasja odwróciła się, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, i zamarła z przerażenia.

- To nie Megan. – wyszeptała dziewczyna, czując, jak wszystko zaczyna w niej dygotać. Patrick stężał ze strachu.

- Jak to; to nie Megan? To kto to jest, do licha? – Kasja w końcu odwróciła się do chłopaka, i Patrick mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć przerażenie malujące się na jej twarzy.

- To Milk Maiden. – po tych słowach Kasja zerwała się z miejsca, po czym pobiegła po pierwszą osobę, jaka sądziła, że będzie w stanie jej pomóc ocalić Tylera.


	4. Pierwsza pomoc

**IV. Pierwsza pomoc**

Kasja pędziła jakby ją goniły jakieś furie. Kolacja zdążyła się już skończyć, i większość osób była już w swoich pokojach. Jednymi z takich osób byli Embry i Michelle, którzy zajęli jeden z gościnnych pokoi tylko dla siebie.

Nie oni jednak interesowali Kasję. Dziewczyna szukała kogoś zupełnie innego...

- Harper! Harper Alexander! – wykrzyknęła Kasja, z daleka już rozpoznając wysoką i dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę swojego nowego znajomego. Harper, słysząc ją, odwrócił się niemalże momentalnie.

- Kasja! Co się stało? – spytał się jej Harper, gdy Kasja dobiegła do niego, i dla podpory przytrzymała się go, żeby nie upaść z wycieńczenia.

- Milk Maiden...ona dorwała Tylera. Bóg jeden wie, gdzie go zabrała...Harper, musisz mi pomóc go uratować, błagam!

- Kasja...już za późno. – Harper ujął Kasję za ramię i zaczął ją odprowadzać w stronę domu Granny Boone. – Wiem, co zaraz sobie o mnie pomyślisz, ale...niestety, Milk właśnie jest taka; jak coś chce dostać, to jej się to uda. – Kasja nagle przystanęła, wpatrując się w Harpera z przerażeniem.

- Ale...to mnie początkowo chciała dostać. – Harper również zamarł, ale nic nie powiedział.

W pewnej chwili Harper złapał Kasję i pociągnął ją na piętro domu, do tylko sobie znanego pokoju. Harper otworzył drzwi i niemalże wepchnął dziewczynę do środka.

- Zajmij się nią! – po tych słowach Harper zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Kasję samą w ciemnościach. Dziewczyna nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to aby nie była zasadzka, i czy zaraz jej życie nie dobiegnie końca, gdy nagle czyjeś ramię otoczyło ją i przysunęło blisko siebie.

- Już dobrze, Kasja. Milk ci nic nie zrobi. Harper poszedł sprawdzić, czy Milk planuje zrobić coś Tylerowi, czy też tylko się wygłupia, żeby cię zdenerwować i sprowokować. – to był Hucklebilly. Chłopak najwyraźniej czuł się przy Kasji pewnie, bo znów nie modulował swojego głosu na dziecięcy pisk, tylko mówił swoim czarującym tenorem. Słysząc go, Kasja niemalże poczuła się jak w domu. Mimowolnie przysunęła się bliżej Hucklebilly'ego, po czym wtuliła się mocno w niego.

- Boję się. – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna. – Boję się o nich wszystkich. Milk wydaje się być naprawdę niezrównoważoną osobą. Do tego mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś tu nie gra, i że już niedługo stanie się coś bardzo złego. Nie lubię ludzi z Północy, ale nie lubię też niepotrzebnej i bezsensownej przemocy. A czuję, że taka niedługo będzie miała miejsce. – Hucklebilly nic nie odpowiedział, tylko w dalszym ciągu przeczesywał powoli długie, jasne blond włosy Kasji. Jej ciemny makijaż nadal znajdował się na swoim miejscu, pomimo faktu, że Kasja uroniła w międzyczasie kilka łez.

- Milk to zło wcielone. – powiedział nagle Hucklebilly. Kasja momentalnie zamarła. Hucklebilly już za chwilę mógł jej zdradzić jakiś wielki sekret Pleasant Valley; coś, na co czekała od chwili, gdy tylko odkryła, że jest coś nie tak z tym miasteczkiem. – Harper nie jest lepszy. Wydaje ci się teraz taki miły i dobry, ale tak naprawdę to tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości jest on zupełnie inny; zimny, wyrachowany, ziejący czarnym humorem. Nawet Granny niekiedy się go boi.

- Co...co masz przez to na myśli? – spytała się powoli Kasja, z góry przeczuwając już coś bardzo złego. Hucklebilly westchnął ciężko, nadal tuląc do siebie dziewczynę.

- Harper jest dalekim kuzynem Milk Maiden. Fakt, nienawidzą się bardziej niż pies z kotem, ale...mimo wszystko to są dwa takie same typy. Są ulepieni z tej samej gliny. Oboje są bezwzględni, mroczni i niezwykle wyrachowani. Aż boję się pomyśleć o zostawianiu cię z nim, gdy... – tu Hucklebilly nagle przerwał swoją odpowiedzieć, i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza. – Harper już wraca. Powinnaś wstać i odejść ode mnie. Dać mu pozory, że nic pomiędzy nami nie ma.

- Dlaczego mam udawać? – zdziwiła się Kasja, ale postąpiła zgodnie z zaleceniami Hucklebilly'ego. Gdy zatem Harper wszedł do środka, Kasja siedziała daleko od chłopaka, na osobnym fotelu.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku. – powiedział Harper, siadając na sąsiednim fotelu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo do Kasji, po czym dodał: - Sądzę, że już jutro będziesz mogła się z nim spotkać. Teraz po prostu odreagowuje nieprzyjemne chwile z Milk. – Kasja przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, ale nie uwierzyła Harperowi.

To, co mówił Hucklebilly, zaczynało mieć sens. Harper mógł ją okłamywać. I mógł to robić tylko po to, aby Milk miała lepszy dostęp do swoich kolejnych ofiar.

Tylko co ona mogła na to poradzić?

Gdzieś w odległym budynku, otoczonym drutem kolczastym, Tyler zawodził w niebogłosy. Widział, jak przynieśli tutaj tego azjatyckiego chłopaka, całego pokiereszowanego. Tyler pamiętał, że gdy mijał go z Milk, to był on w towarzystwie tych dwóch dziewczyn, Hester i Glendory. Jak Tyler się domyślał, cała ta cholerna wioska była walnięta.

Tyler jęknął ponownie, praktycznie w agonii.

Musi się stąd wydostać. Musi uratować Kasję, zanim ta cała Milk się do niej dobierze.

Ona i Harper Alexander. O tak, ten z całą pewnością tylko na to czeka. Tyler doskonale pamiętał jego słowa, które wypowiedział do tajemniczego mężczyzny stojącego w cieniu:

„Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jest z Południa. Ta mała Christine niedługo podzieli los swoich Północnych koleżków i koleżaneczek".

Tyler był pewien, że i Kasji to nie ominie. Dlatego Tyler musi zdobyć się na to, żeby jakoś stąd uciec i, zanim się nie wykrwawi na śmierć, dotrzeć do Kasji i powiedzieć jej wszystko, co tu widział i słyszał, i co planują na następny wieczór dla nich mieszkańcy Pleasant Valley.

Kasja weszła powoli do swojego pokoju, jaki otrzymała od Granny i Buckmana. Już nie był dla niej taki wspaniały, od kiedy Christine z tajemniczych przyczyn została przeniesiona piętro wyżej. Teraz Kasja rezydowała sama w tym pokoju, bez kogokolwiek do rozmowy.

No, prawie z nikim...

Nagle ciemny cień przebiegł tuż przed Kasją. Dziewczyna podskoczyła i krzyknęła cicho ze strachu. Ów cień znalazł się przy niej w chwilę i zatkał jej usta.

- Ciii, Kasja! To tylko ja! – Kasja bez trudu rozpoznałaby ten głos, nawet gdyby w pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności, a na zewnątrz odstawiali salwy armatnie.

- Patrick! Co ty tu robisz? – spytała się dziewczyna, popychając chłopaka w głąb pokoju, tak żeby nikt, kto ewentualnie mógłby stać pod drzwiami, ich nie usłyszał.

- Widziałem tego twojego Harpera, jak wychodził z kryjówki Milk Maiden. Z tej samej kryjówki, w której zniknęła ona z Tylerem. – Kasja zaklęła cicho. A jednak.

- Wiedziałam, że jest z nim coś nie tak. – Patrick w międzyczasie zapalił nocną lampkę. Gdy to zrobił, Kasja mogła zobaczyć zmartwienie na jego twarzy.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał się jej chłopak, siadając obok niej i obejmując ją delikatnie ramieniem.

- Hucklebilly powiedział mi, że Harper jest dalekim kuzynem Milk. Ponoć mają taki sam okropny charakter. Ba, Hucklebilly podejrzewa Harpera, że ten chce...mnie... – to jedno słowo jakoś nie mogło przejść przez gardło Kasji. Patrick jednak szybko domyślił się, co dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć.

- Zabić. Tak jak i Tylera. – Kasja momentalnie spojrzała się przerażona na Patricka, szeroko otwierając swoje fiołkowe oczy.

- Co? Tyler nie żyje? Ale...jak to? – Patrick nagle pokręcił głową, po czym pociągnął Kasję bardziej na łóżko, gdzie zakrył siebie i ją kołdrą. W chwilę potem rozległy się jakieś ciche kroki pod drzwiami, jak gdyby ktoś ich sprawdzał. Patrick wyłączył dodatkowo lampkę.

Po paru minutach napiętej ciszy kroki oddaliły się, a Patrick i Kasja odetchnęli w końcu z ulgą.

- Widziałem, jak jakichś dwóch gości, tych co tak łażą za Buckmanem, wynosiło jakiś worek z kryjówki Milk. Obawiam się, że mogły to być zwłoki Tylera, ale stuprocentowej pewności nie mam.

- Czy jakaś nikła nadzieja jeszcze jest... – powiedziała cicho Kasja. Patrick przytaknął z lekkim westchnieniem.

- Kasja, musimy stąd wiać. Coś tu jest ostro nie tak. Pamiętasz tego mojego kolegę, tego Azjatę?

- Hirokiego? – Kasja pamiętała doskonale tego chłopaka. Hiroki był jej wzrostu, i był stosunkowo szczupły. Miał jednak gadane, i to on najwięcej gadał na ostatniej kolacji.

- Tak, jego. – odpowiedział Patrick, nagle cały tężejąc. – Byłem niedawno w jego pokoju. Matthew mieszka razem z nim. Ani Hirokiego, ani mojego brata nigdzie nie ma. Szukałem ich, ale bezskutecznie. A wiesz przecież, że też tam mieszkam. – gdy Kasja przytaknęła, Patrick powrócił do opowiadania swojej historii. – Znalazłem jakieś ciemne smugi na podłodze. Boję się, że to była krew, i że ci wariaci zabili Hirokiego i Matthew.

- O mój Boże... – wyszeptała Kasja, machinalnie przykładając dłoń do ust. Patrick nabrał ciężko powietrza, zanim nie odezwał się ponownie.

- Zauważyłem, że Granny Boone trzyma nad tobą pewnego rodzaju pieczę, więc postanowiłem przyjść do ciebie. Tu nikt nie będzie wchodził, chyba że w bardzo nagłym przypadku. Innymi słowy, tylko tu można czuć się bezpiecznie. Mniemam, że jeśli ten cały Harper chce ci coś zrobić, to zrobi to dopiero wtedy, gdy on i cała reszta pozbędą się nas. Ciebie albo jakimś cudem oszczędzą, i pewnikiem przyłączą do siebie, albo podzielisz nasz los. A tego bym nie chciał. – dodał nagle Patrick, spuszczając wzrok. Kasja zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Patrick...coś jest z tobą nie tak. Lepiej powiedz mi to od razu. – Patrick po jej słowach podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej się prosto w oczy.

- Kasja...podobasz mi się. I to bardzo. Wiedziałem o tym od samego początku, gdy tylko ciebie zobaczyłem. Nie obiecuję, że ta historia dobrze się skończy, ale mogę obiecać ci, że będę cię bronił do chwili, dopóki sam nie zginę. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wybiję ich wszystkich, byleby tylko wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczna. – Kasję tak ujęły te słowa, że nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak nachylić się do chłopaka i pocałować go. Patrick po chwili odpowiedział jej na pocałunek, obejmując ją mocno i przyciągając blisko siebie.

- Nigdy się nie rozdzielimy. – powiedziała nagle Kasja, gdy przerwali pocałunek. – Musimy ocaleć. I pomóc przetrwać jak największej liczbie naszych przyjaciół i tych, którzy dostali się tu przez ten cholerny objazd.

- Ale...kto nam pomoże? – spytał się jej Patrick, zdezorientowany. Kasja zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Wiem doskonale, kto będzie w stanie to zrobić. Ktoś, kto z całą pewnością chce się już stąd wyrwać na dobre.


	5. Hucklebilly

**V. Hucklebilly**

Hucklebilly siedział w swoim pokoju, jak zwykle, gdy nagle ktoś do niego zapukał. Był wczesny ranek, i słońce dopiero co wschodziło. Hucklebilly, lekko zdezorientowany, podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Ledwo to zrobił, a do środka dosłownie wpadła Kasja, oddychając ciężko.

- Pomóż nam stąd uciec. – wyszeptała Kasja, patrząc się chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Ten spojrzał się na nią, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Kasja...nie mogę. Chcę, ale nie mogę. – odpowiedział jej chłopak, robiąc minę cierpiętnika. Kasja jęknęła, po czym podeszła do jednego z foteli, i usiadła w nim.

- Hucklebilly, jeśli ja i moi przyjaciele stąd nie uciekniemy, to nas zabiją. I wiesz o tym doskonale; jesteś częścią tego planu. – Hucklebilly po jej słowach zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. W końcu jednak się poddał.

- Naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie jestem w stanie. Jestem tu dosłownie i przenośnie uwięziony. Choćbym nie wiem jak chciał stąd uciec, nie mogę. Po prostu...po prostu nie mogę. To jest znacznie silniejsze ode mnie. – Kasja w tym momencie nie wytrzymała. Wstała z impetem z fotela, po czym podeszła prosto do Hucklebilly'ego i, patrząc mu się w oczy, spytała się go:

- To mnie chcesz, tak? Wtedy nam pomożesz, co? Jesteś taki sam jak Harper. – Kasja już miała wyjść, gdy Hucklebilly nagle złapał ją za rękę i popchnął na ścianę, przyciskając ją sobą do niej.

- Nie porównuj mnie do tego posuwacza wytapetowanych klonów twojej kuzynki. – warknął Hucklebilly, mrożąc Kasję spojrzeniem. – Nie jestem taki jak on. Latami czekałem, aż trafi się w końcu pośród tych cholernych gości festiwalu dziewczyna, w której się zakocham. Już straciłem nadzieję, że takowa się pojawi, gdy ty się pojawiłaś. Nie zamierzam pozwolić cię skrzywdzić któremukolwiek, ale wiedz też, że faktycznie jestem trochę jak oni. Staram się jednak przerwać ten ciąg mordów na niewinnych ludziach. Chcę przestać zabijać i żywić się strachem tych bękartów Północy, ale nie mogę. Zrozum, Kasja; to naprawdę jest silniejsze ode mnie. Od ponad stu lat nie miałem szansy, aby się poprawić. A teraz, gdy ty mi ją dajesz, nie mogę z niej w żaden sposób skorzystać. – Kasja zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, wpatrując się intensywnie w Hucklebilly'ego. Nagle jej oczy powiększyły się do rozmiarów spodków, i dziewczyna cicho krzyknęła. Hucklebilly, zdezorientowany, wypuścił ją ze swojego uścisku. Kasja jednak, zamiast uciekać, z wrażenia usiadła na podłodze, zatykając dłońmi usta.

- Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłam... – wydukała w końcu Kasja. Hucklebilly usiadł naprzeciw niej, spoglądając na nią z niepokojem. – To dlatego mój kuzyn nie wrócił do domu. Miał jechać do Daytona Beach, ale nie dotarł tam. To było tak dawno, że już całkiem o tym zapomniałam...to wy go wtedy zabiliście. On wtedy pojechał do Pleasant Valley. Objazdem. – Hucklebilly'emu niełatwo było uspokoić Kasję. Gdy dziewczyna sobie wszystko uświadomiła, panika przejęła nad nią całkowicie kontrolę. – Matko, jaka ja byłam głupia! Osiem lat studiowania historii południowych stanów Ameryki cholera wzięła! Jak ja mogłam się z miejsca nie domyślić, że Pleasant Valley nie istnieje! – w tym momencie to Hucklebilly zrobił przerażoną minę.

- A więc słyszałaś o nas? – spytał się dziewczyny z niedowierzaniem. Kasja przytaknęła z lekkim wahaniem.

- A kto nie słyszał? Dwa tysiące jeden niewinnych mieszkańców Pleasant Valley wymordowanych przez zachłannych żołnierzy Północy...dobija mnie jednak fakt, że nie domyśliłam się tego od razu, gdy jeszcze to wszystko nie zaszło tak daleko.

- Jeśli wybaczysz mi moje występki, będę w stanie wam pomóc. – powiedział nagle Hucklebilly. Kasja spojrzała się na niego uważnie, starając się nie przegapić niczego, co teraz chłopak mówił. – Musisz mi jednak obiecać jedno.

- Tak? – Hucklebilly wziął głęboki oddech, zanim się wypowiedział swojego warunku.

- Gdy z wami ucieknę, mogą stać się ze mną dwie rzeczy; albo rozpłynę się w powietrzu, albo powrócę do życia jako śmiertelny człowiek. Jeśli dojdzie do tego drugiego, to czy mogę mieć jakieś nadzieje, że odwzajemnisz moje uczucia? – Kasja zawahała się. Od lat podkochiwał się w niej Tyler, który zaginął. Zabujał się w niej Patrick, z którym kilka godzin temu się całowała. A teraz miłość wyznał jej nieumarły osiemnastolatek z przeklętej wioski...faktycznie, gorzej już być nie mogło.

- Dobrze...masz moje słowo. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. Nikły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Hucklebilly'ego, gdy to usłyszał. – Ale naprawdę musisz się postarać. Jeśli jeszcze da się kogoś uratować, to zróbmy to teraz. Nie czekajmy, aż ci...no ci twoi współmieszkańcy miasteczka...dobiorą się do nich i zjedzą ich żywcem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak świetnie trafiłaś w to, co oni zamierzają z nimi zrobić. – wyszeptał Hucklebilly, zanim nie pociągnął Kasji za sobą do tylko sobie znanego miejsca; miejsca, gdzie mieli się spotkać razem w punkcie kulminacyjnym, żeby stąd uciec raz na zawsze.

Michelle obudziła się, nadal będąc senną. Właśnie miała obudzić swojego chłopaka, Embry'ego, gdy nagle dostrzegła jakąś gęstą substancję, jaka pokrywała kołdrę. Dziewczyna, już lekko w panice, podniosła się na łóżku, i krzyknęła.

Na podłodze leżał martwy Embry, bez cienia życia. Miał rozpłataną na dwie części głowę. To stąd właśnie płynęła najgęstsza krew.

- Witam panienkę. – rozległ się nagle czyjś niemiły głos. Michelle odwróciła się w tej samej chwili, gdy Lester Boone, jeden z synów Buckmana, zamachnął się i zatopił nóż rzeźnicki w ramieniu dziewczyny.

Michelle wrzasnęła tak głośno, że z całą pewnością obudziła cały hotel. Lester zaklął, po czym wyciągnął z niej brutalnie nóż, powodując jej kolejny wrzask, po czym jednym machnięciem uciszył ją na stałe, rozcinając twarz dziewczyny w miejscu ust.

- Co to było? – zapytała się przerażona Kasja, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Całkiem przypadkowo dziewczyna wpadła na Hucklebilly'ego, który zamiast poganiać ją, przytrzymał ją blisko siebie.

- Kasjo...to była jedna z kolejnych ofiar. – wyszeptał Hucklebilly do jej ucha, aż Kasja zadrżała na całym ciele. – Nie chcesz chyba, żeby podobna rzecz spotkała twoich przyjaciół.

- Nie. Nie chcę tego. – odpowiedziała mu półgłosem Kasja. Hucklebilly uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym szybko okręcił Kasję wokół siebie, sprawiając, że dziewczyna stała teraz twarzą do niego.

- A więc musimy się spieszyć, jeśli chcemy, aby przeżyli więcej niż kilka godzin. – powiedział chłopak, nachylając się do Kasji tak blisko, że niemalże stykali się ustami. Po chwili jednak Hucklebilly odsunął się od Kasji, i poprowadził ją dalej, do czegoś w rodzaju wiaty, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie pojazdy: samochód Tylera, motocykle Embry'ego i Brendona czy samochód Patricka.

- Co tu robimy? – spytała się Kasja, zaniepokojona. Hucklebilly nie odpowiedział jej jednak, tylko popchnął ją w lukę pomiędzy dwoma samochodami.

- Zostań tutaj. Ja sprowadzę resztę. – z tymi słowami Hucklebilly zniknął za drewnianą ścianą, pozostawiając Kasję samą. Dziewczyna oparła głowę o drzwi samochodu Tylera, gdy nagle dostrzegła jakiś ruch w sąsiednim samochodzie. Dziewczyna z wahaniem uchyliła lekko drzwiczki, i wówczas dosłownie wypadły na nią zwłoki Matthew. Dziewczyna zaniosła się donośnym krzykiem, którego z całą pewnością usłyszy połowa ludności miasteczka.

Nie minęła jednak chwila, gdy rozległy się czyjeś szybkie kroki, i pokiereszowane i rozerwane w kilku miejscach zwłoki Matthew nie zostały ściągnięte z Kasji przez Patricka.

- Kasja, co ci? Co to... – Patrick w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, co trzymał w swoich rękach, i chłopak głośno jęknął. – Matthew...nie. – Patrick miał już łzy w oczach. Kasja pomogła mu ułożyć zwłoki brata z powrotem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Przy okazji znaleźli tam jeszcze inne zwłoki. Było to ciało Brendona, owego chłopaka z motocyklem, który jako jedyny przyjechał bez żadnego towarzystwa.

- Musimy się jakoś stąd wynieść. – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Kasja, gdy nagle krzyknęła cicho. Patrick obejrzał się i zobaczył zakrwawionego, słaniającego się na nogach Tylera, jak powoli idzie ku nim. Tuż obok niego szła dzielnie Christine, pomagając mu iść.

- Tyler! Christine! – krzyknęła Kasja, puszczając się biegiem w ich stronę. Gdy tylko do nich dobiegła, mała Christine straciła równowagę i puściła Tylera, który o mało co nie upadł, ale w porę został podtrzymany przez Kasję. – Boże, kto cię tak urządził?

- Milk Maiden, na spółkę z Harperem i Hucklebillym. – Kasja zamarła.

- H...Hucklebilly też brał w tym udział? Jesteś...pewien?

- Śmiertelnie pewien. – odparł Tyler słabym głosem. – To on wbijał mi kolejne haki w plecy, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. – Kasja zaklęła, czując, jak wzbiera się w niej wściekłość.

Hucklebilly faktycznie chciał pomóc jej uciec, ale tylko jej. Pozostałych z całą pewnością chciał powybijać, co do jednego. Ofiarami jego i jego współmieszkańców było już kilka osób, a będzie ich na pewno więcej, jeśli się stąd nie wyniosą.

- Widziałeś jeszcze kogoś? Albo ty, Christine? – Christine pokręciła przecząco głową, ale Tyler miał im coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.

- Widziałem Hirokiego. Zabili go. Do tego widzieliśmy teraz z Christine, jak wynosili tylnym wyjściem z hotelu ciała tej pary, Embry'ego i Michelle. – Kasja i Patrick zaklęli ponownie.

- Czyli mamy razem pięć osób zabitych.

- Pięć? – Christine była przerażona nie na żarty. – Kto jeszcze nie żyje?

- Brendon i Matthew. – odpowiedział jej Patrick. Znów mu się zbierało na płacz. – Znaleźliśmy ich ciała w moim samochodzie.

- Czyli zostali jeszcze Megan i Scott. – powiedziała powolnym tonem głosu Kasja. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, czy żyją. Jeśli tak, to zabierzemy i ich...Christine, idź z Tylerem i Patrickiem do samochodu. Ja pójdę poszukać Hucklebilly'ego. – Tyle jednak powstrzymał dziewczynę, łapiąc ją za rękę.

- Oszalałaś? Hucklebilly próbował mnie zabić! Na pewno będzie chciał zabić też i ciebie.

- Nie. – Kasja pokręciła przecząco głową. – Zabujał się we mnie i chce mnie mieć dla siebie. Dam mu zatem fałszywe znaki, że tak będzie. Dzięki temu dowiem się, czy moja kuzynka i przyjaciel nadal żyją.


	6. A co, jeśli?

**VI. A co, jeśli...?**

Kasja szła powoli korytarzem hotelowym. Wiedziała, że Hucklebilly musiał być gdzieś tutaj. Po prostu musiał. Kasja właśnie minęła jeden z pokoi, gdy nagle usłyszała ciche szlochanie. Cofnęła się ostrożnie do pokoju, z którego dochodził ów szloch, po czym uchyliła lekko drzwi. Tam zobaczyła Megan, jak pochyla się nad rozciętym na kilka płatów ciałem Scotta. Kasja, przerażona okrucieństwem mieszkańców Pleasant Valley, początkowo stała jak wryta, zanim nie podeszła szybko do Megan i nie uścisnęła jej mocno. Jej starsza kuzynka odpowiedziała jej tym samym, zanosząc się przy okazji spazmatycznym szlochem.

- Megan...Megan, musimy wiać. – powiedziała w końcu Kasja, starając się być silna – i dla ciebie, i dla swojej kuzynki. – Patrick, Christine i Tyler są przy stodole, czekają w samochodzie. Musimy uciekać, zanim mieszkańcy się zorientują.

- Już się zorientowali. – dobiegł je nagle doskonale znany Kasji głos. Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła, po czym obróciła się na pięcie, żeby spojrzeć się na stojącego w progu Harpera. Chłopak trzymał w prawej ręce nóż rzeźnicki. Widząc to, Megan pisnęła, i rzuciła się w panice do ucieczki. Harper zamachnął się jednak i rzucił celnie nożem, trafiając Megan w tył głowy. Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię, rozlewając wokół siebie litry krwi. Kasja, widząc to, krzyknęła głośno. Harper zaśmiał się tylko mrocznie, zanim nie podszedł do Kasji i brutalnie nie przewrócił jej na podłogę, przygważdżając sobą.

- Nadal uważasz, że Hucklebilly jest lepszy ode mnie? – Kasja zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć w jego brązowe oczy. Jak się spodziewała, nie znalazła tam żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. Jedynie żądzę i pragnienie rozlewu niewinnej krwi.

- Nie. – odparła Kasja, na co Harper uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi. – Obaj jesteście powaleni do potęgi entej. – słysząc to, Harper zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Och...tak coś czuję, że mały Hucklebilly nie będzie chyba zadowolony, że zabiję mu jego pierwszą ukochaną. – oczy Kasji zrobiły się ogromne, gdy doszedł do niej sens słów chłopaka. – Ale tak coś czuję, że chyba najpierw sam użyję sobie nieco, zanim pozbawię ciebie duszy i resztek godności... – Kasja niemalże natychmiast zaczęła krzyczeć i wyrywać się. Nadaremno jednak. Harper był znacznie silniejszy od niej, a do tego był od niej dużo wyższy i lepiej zbudowany.

W pewnej chwili jednak Harper przestał naciskać na Kasję. W chwilę potem leżał już nieprzytomny na ziemi. Kasja spojrzała się w górę i zobaczyła stojącego nad nimi Patricka.

- Patrick! Dzięki Bogu, że to ty! – Kasja z radością rzuciła się w ramiona chłopakowi. Patrick uścisnął ją mocno, zanim nie odsunął nieco od siebie, żeby dokładnie zbadać ją wzrokiem, czy nic jej nie jest.

- Megan i Scott nie żyją. – stwierdził Patrick, zerkając lekko rozszerzonymi oczami za Kasję. Dziewczyna wciągnęła głośno powietrze, niemalże spazmatycznie.

- Scott nie żył już od jakiegoś czasu. – wyjaśniła mu Kasja. – Megan została zabita na moich oczach. Przez Harpera.

- Och, mój Boże...tak mi przykro, Kasja. – Patrickowi naprawdę było przykro z tego powodu. Niestety, nie mieli czasu na zabranie ciał swoich przyjaciół i rodziny – musieli sami przeżyć, żeby ostrzec innych na przyszłość. A jeśli teraz zginą, to za rok kolejni nastolatkowie wkroczą na tą samą przeklętą ścieżkę.

- Gdzie są Christine i Tyler? – spytała się Patricka dziewczyna, gdy schodzili już schodami na parter hotelu. Nadal nigdzie nie było widać kogokolwiek z mieszkańców Pleasant Valley. Wszyscy jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

- W samochodzie. Pilnują obydwu stron, tak żeby nikt ich nie zaszedł. – byli już na dworze, i szybkim krokiem kierowali się ku stodole. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, Christine praktycznie wyskoczyła z samochodu i podbiegła do nich.

- I jak? Znalazłaś ich? – mina Kasji powiedziała jej wszystko. Właśnie mieli ruszyć do samochodu, gdy nagle znikąd pojawił się przed nimi Buckman razem ze swoimi synami, Lesterem i Rufusem, a także Granny Boone, Hucklebilly, Hester, Glendora, Milk Maiden i kilkanaście innych osób, sukcesywnie tarasując im przejście do Tylera.

- Panno Lee...czyżby postanowiła panienka jednak przejść na złą stronę? – Buckman spytał się jej grzecznym tonem, w którym jednak Kasja bez trudu wyczuła podtekst.

- Nie. – odparła hardo Kasja, występując przed swoich przyjaciół. – Uciekam tylko z miejsca, w którym został zamordowany mój kuzyn. Miał na imię Anderson Lee, i jechał z przyjaciółmi do Daytona Beach. Zaginął w drodze i nigdy nie wrócił.

- Anderson Lee, powiadasz... – Buckmana zaciekawiła ta nowina. – No cóż...widać teraz, że to u was rodzinne; zdradzać własne korzenie.

- Ja nie zdradzam żadnych swoich korzeni. – odpowiedziała mu Kasja, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. – Chronię tylko swoich przyjaciół, którzy są w potrzebie. I zapewniam pana, że jeśli zechce pan zabić którekolwiek z nas, będzie miał pan do czynienia ze mną. A uprzedzam; jestem mistrzynią we wschodnich sztukach walki. Do tego adrenalina jest doskonałym motywatorem.

- Nie wątpię, że ma panienka ognistą naturę. – zaśmiał się Buckman. Granny cały czas obserwowała Kasję uważnie. W jej spojrzeniu Kasja nie znalazła jednak nic oskarżycielskiego. Wręcz przeciwnie; wyglądała, jak Hucklebilly, gdy Kasja rozmawiała z nim wczesnym rankiem; jakby chciała jej pomóc, ale nie wiedziała jeszcze jak.

- To lepiej nie wchodź mi w drogę, tylko pozwól nam odjechać. – Buckman pokręcił jednak przecząco głową. Kasja warknęła cicho, wściekła i jednocześnie zrezygnowana. Nie było już nic, co mogła zrobić. Aktem desperacji z jej strony mogło być co najwyżej wyzwanie Buckmana na pojedynek, ale wygrana z nim graniczyła z niemożliwością.

- Puść ich wolno. – jak się okazało, to Hucklebilly postanowił wziąć głos w tej sprawie. Kasja spojrzała się na chłopaka kompletnie zaskoczona. Spodziewała się, że będzie chciał ją tu zatrzymać mimo wszystko. – Puść ich wolno i pozwól mi z nimi jechać. – Buckman w tym momencie obrócił się ku swojemu najmłodszemu synowi z wyrazem ogromnego zdumienia na twarzy.

- I chcesz zostawić tu całą swoją rodzinę? Chcesz nas zdradzić? Ty?! – Kasja dostrzegła nagle, jak Hucklebilly wskazuje jej coś gestem dłoni. Kasja zerknęła w tamtą stronę, i zobaczyła, jak Granny Boone cofa się nieco, robiąc im doskonałą lukę do ucieczki.

- Patrick...przekaż Christine, że zaraz zwiewamy. – Kasja nie spuszczała wzroku z Buckmana, który darł się teraz w niebogłosy na Hucklebilly'ego. Chłopak doskonale to znosił, ale i on nie spuszczał wzroku z Kasji. – Teraz! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, i we trójkę pognali w stronę samochodu. Rufus momentalnie rzucił się, żeby zagrodzić im drogę, ale Patrick zręcznie odepchnął go od nich, po czym pobiegli dalej. W pewnej chwili jednak ktoś złapał Kasję za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Dziewczyna krzyknęła w tej samej chwili, gdy Patrick i Christine byli już przy samochodzie.

- Kasja! – wykrzyknął Patrick, chcąc do niej biec, ale Christine powstrzymała go. Chłopak nie miał szans z tą osobą; Harperem Alexandrem.

- Jesteś moja. – wyszeptał złowrogim tonem głosu Harper, nachylając się ku dziewczynie, które bezradnie usiłowała się mu wyrwać. Jej lata nauki sztuk walki poszły właśnie na marne; Harper miał tak silny uścisk, że niemalże unieruchamiał Kasję całkowicie.

Nagle czyjś donośny krzyk rozległ się tuż za Harperem, i na chłopaka rzucił się rozpędzony Hucklebilly, uwolniony już od tyrady Buckmana.

- Kasja! Uciekaj! – krzyknął chłopak, walcząc z Harperem. Kasja zawahała się. Czy powinna jednak pomóc Hucklebilly'emu, czy tak jak jej kazał, uciekać?

W końcu Kasja zdecydowała. Wstała z ziemi, i chwiejnym krokiem dobiegła do Patricka, Christine i Tylera. Zanim jednak wsiadła, zdołała powiedzieć:

- Hucklebilly! W moim imieniu, i imieniu moich przyjaciół zdejmuję z ciebie i twojej matki klątwę. Bądźcie pewni, że wam wybaczamy, i że chcemy, aby wasze dusze w końcu zaznały spokoju wiecznego. – wraz z tymi słowami, dziewczyna wsiadła na siedzenie pasażera z przodu, po czym, zanim Buckman zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, odjechała z trójką przyjaciół, aż się zakurzyło. Ostatnie, co widzieli, to bezcenne, zdumione miny mieszkańców Pleasant Valley, oraz stojących koło siebie Hucklebilly'ego i Granny Boone. Kasja mogła przysiąc, że gdy wchodzili już w zakręt, to zanim widok przesłoniły jej krzewy i drzewa, to widziała, jak Hucklebilly i jego matka rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

- Nigdy więcej takich wycieczek. – powiedział Patrick, przyspieszając. Jakby nie patrząc, Tyler był ciężko ranny, i wymagał opieki specjalisty.

- Mnie to mówisz. – Kasja otuliła się mocniej swoją kurtką. Nagle zrobiło jej się jakoś strasznie zimno.

Po około pół godzinie dojechali do jakiegoś małego szpitala. Tam natychmiast zajęto się Tylerem. Lekarze dopytywali się, co mu się stało, na co Kasja im odpowiedziała prosto:

- Zajechaliśmy do miasteczka, gdzie mieszkali jacyś nawiedzeni ludzie. Chcieli nas zabić, i cudem im uciekliśmy. Nie wiemy jednak, gdzie to jest, bo nie było nigdzie nazwy. Wiemy tylko, że to gdzieś za objazdem, ale odradzamy tam jechać. To istni wariaci.


	7. Szczęśliwy epilog i szansa na coś więcej

**VII. Szczęśliwy epilog oraz szansa na coś jeszcze**

Minął prawie rok od owych pamiętnych wydarzeń w Pleasant Valley. Kasja i Christine dostały się na wymarzone kierunki studiów. Tyler nadal pozostał najlepszym przyjacielem Kasji, podobnie jak i Christine pozostała jej najbliższą przyjaciółką. Patrick z kolei został jej chłopakiem – pierwszym konkretnym, jak to mówiła nieraz Kasja w żartach. Wszystko toczyło się szczęśliwie. Kasja pomogła swojej cioci, a matce Andersona, w wyjaśnieniu sprawy zaginięcia jej syna. Powiedziała jej, że podczas wyjazdu natknęła się z przyjaciółmi na psychopatę, który próbował ich zabić, a potem wyznał jej, że to on zabił Andersona i jego przyjaciół.

Wszystko było idealne. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

Kasja zadręczała się, że nie pomogła Hucklebilly'emu w ucieczce. Granny Boone również okazała się być częściowo niewinna – pomogła im przecież w dostaniu się do samochodu. Nie próbowała ich zatrzymać. Wiedziała bowiem, że Patrick i Tyler są niewinni, i że nie zasługują na śmierć. Kasja modliła się praktycznie codziennie za ich dusze, mając nadzieje, że zaznali w końcu spokoju.

Tak też Kasja myślała, aż do dnia, gdy do mieszkania w luksusowym apartamentowcu, dokładnie naprzeciw ich mieszkania dwukondygnacjowego, nie wprowadziła się nowa rodzina.

Była to starsza kobieta ze swoim jedynym synem. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale Kasja i jej przyjaciele wiedzieli, że są to Hucklebilly i Granny Boone.

Po pierwsze; ich wygląd. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego. Do tego Granny wyglądała, jak ich doskonale znała, bo już od samego początku uśmiechała się do nich przyjaźnie, a już na pewno do Kasji. No i oczywiście Hucklebilly; chłopak był zauroczony Kasją, i spędzał z nią praktycznie każdą swoją i jej wolną chwilę.

Granny i Hucklebilly niewiele pamiętali ze swojego poprzedniego życia, pamiętali jednak doskonale Kasję, Christine, Patricka i Tylera, i wiedzieli, że gdyby nie oni, to nie byłoby ich tutaj. Obecnym zadaniem Kasji było teraz zatem przypomnienie im o ich bolesnej przeszłości, pełnej mordów na niewinnych ludziach, na mieszkaniu w przeklętej wiosce Pleasant Valley, a przede wszystkim o fakcie, że Granny miała nieobliczalnego męża, Buckmana, a Hucklebilly miał dwóch starszych, szurniętych braci – Lestera i Rufusa. No i oczywiście Kasja musiała im opowiedzieć całą tą historię ze swojego punktu widzenia, zachowując jak najwięcej obiektywności i suchych faktów, co w jej przypadku było niezwykle trudnym zadaniem.

Jedna rzecz była jednak pewna w stu procentach – że Hucklebilly i Granny już nigdy nie będą musieli cierpieć. Dzięki błogosławieństwu i modlitwom Kasji ich dusze powróciły do świata żywych razem ze swoimi ciałami. Ta dwójka już nigdy nie będzie musiała zabijać w imię jakichś durnych i bezpodstawnych przekonań. Kasja uzdrowiła ich ciała i dusze na dobre.

Teraz musiała tylko powrócić do Pleasant Valley i zrobić to samo z pozostałymi, a także odkryć pewną dziwną i bardzo tajemniczą rzecz, jaka zaczęła dziać się z nią i trójką jej przyjaciół po wyjeździe z miasteczka – dlaczego od tamtej pory nie spotkało ich nic złego, a jeśli już na coś zachorowali lub się skaleczyli, to niesamowicie szybko im to przechodziło?


End file.
